Happy Holidays
by tinyfiereceandsassy
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of one-shots of Dandy during the holidays. They won't necessarily be in chronological order relationship-wise, but they are gonna be organized by holiday. Super fluffy stuff!
1. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day! Whether you're rocking your Single Mindy phase or your Dandy relationship, you are loved! Thank you for reading! 3**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Mindy was staring out her office window when she felt two hands cover her eyes. Before someone could finish saying "Happy Valentine's Day Bab-", Mindy had shot up and shoved the chair back into her attacker, jabbing them with her elbow.

"OW!" A familiar voice cried. Mindy turned around slowly. Danny glared at her, hunched over in pain and grimacing.

"Danny! I'm sorry! You surprised me! I've been watching Jillian Michael's Self Defense videos, it was just a reflex-"

"Don't worry about it." Danny wheezed, falling into the weapon-chair. "That's the last time I try to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." He smirked. Mindy smiled, climbing onto his lap. He wheezed again, but held on tight.

"Thanks babe. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She leaned in to peck him on the lips, teasing. Danny's brow furrowed, chasing her as he tried to get another. He had just captured her chin when-

"Ahem. Excuse me, disgusting lovebirds." Jeremy stood in the doorway. Neither Mindy nor Danny made an effort to move. "If you're done canoodling, there are patients to be seen. Not all of us have the pleasure of living off love," he noted with a bitter tone. He walked away, knowing he would have no effect on the couple.

"We should really get to work," Danny looked up at Mindy, rubbing her arm. She nodded.

"I have a C-section schedule in a couple hours," she agreed. "That baby is gonna be so lucky! Born on Valentine's Day! I bet her life will be full of romance," She said dreamily. "Well, wait. That means she gets all her bday and vday presents and on the same day. Hmmm. Hard trade off." Mindy shrugged, extricating herself from Danny's lap. She leaned down and gave him one last kiss. "What time should I come over tonight?" She asked, picking up her file.

"Seven should be fine. I know how much prep time you need," Danny smirked. Mindy smiled, appreciative.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you at 8!" She called as she flew out the door.

"7! I said 7!" Danny called after her, shaking his head. He got up, ready to finish the workday and move on to his master plan.

* * *

Mindy knocked on the door expectantly. Danny had refused to tell her what they would be doing tonight, so she had brought a bag of extra outfit options. She didn't wanna be rocking these heels all night if they were walking somewhere. But they looked so fabulous, and she'd gotten such a great deal on them –

Danny opened the door, taking Mindy's breath away. He was dressed to the nines in a gray suit, causing Mindy to murmer appreciatively. Danny put his hand in his pocket, looking every bit the male model. Mindy smiled, greeting him with a kiss. "You look so handsome sweetie," she said as he led her into the apartment. He took her coat and purse, hanging them on the tree.

"And you look stunning," Danny replied, holding her at arm's length. She was wearing a red v-neck dress with matching heels. It reminded her of the time he had coached her on what to wear for her first date, way back a few years ago. And look who she was dating now.

"First things first…" Danny reached around to the counter and picked up a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled, handing it to Mindy. She glanced up at him, tearing the wrapping paper.

"Chocolate covered cherries! Danny, these are my favorite!" She clutched them to her chest and hugged him.

"Well, I remembered you saying how they made you feel like a celebrity, so I found some," He smiled, happy to have pleased her. Mindy smiled up at him, already wanting to open her sweets.

"I'm saving your present for later," Mindy announced suspiciously. Danny shrugged. He had grown to love her surprises.

"Fine by me." He pecked her on the cheek. "You ready to head out?" Mindy nodded, Danny handing her her coat and purse. They left the apartment, excited for the night ahead.

* * *

"Danny, ohmigod! How did you get reservations here? It must've been booked up months in advance!" Mindy gazed up at the five-star restaurant. Danny smiled, smug.

"Well, I had a feeling we would be together tonight," He replied. Mindy squeezed his hand. If he had made the reservation months ago, that meant he was pretty confident in their relationship. Mindy's heart warmed, knowing that Danny believed in them being together.

"You hungry?" Danny asked, leading her into the restaurant. Mindy nodded, following eagerly behind.

* * *

"Danny, that was _divine_," Mindy said as they left. Danny nodded. "Yeah, I could tell you enjoyed my veal," he winked at her. Mindy took a second to look ashamed, then was smiling again. "So, what next?"

"Oh, you mean you wanted more than dinner?" Danny suddenly looked worried. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't plan anything else!" Mindy hit him with her purse. Danny smiled, laughing. "Come on."

* * *

"What is this place?" Mindy asked as they pulled up to a dark building.

"You'll see," Danny replied mischievously, helping her out of the cab. As soon as they walked in the door, Mindy knew.

"Dancing!" She squealed, holding onto Danny's arm. He smiled. He'd been watching her rom coms during his breaks, trying to figure out what the key clichés were. Dancing had been one of them. And luckily, he was an expert in that department.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed in front of Mindy slightly, holding out his hand. She nodded excitedly, leaving her coat and purse on a nearby chair. Danny pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"What are your feelings on salsa?" Danny asked, looking into her eyes. Mindy blinked. "Um, the only salsa I have feelings about is the kind that comes with chips." Danny chuckled. "Okay, then follow my lead. When I step forward, you step back, and vice versa. Okay?" He looked at his partner. Mindy nodded.

Danny smiled, grabbing her hands and immediately stepping in time. Mindy struggled at first but soon caught on. She cheered, starting to swing her hips as well. Danny laughed, glad she was so comfortable with him.

He moved his arm so she would spin out. She took a second to strike a pose, then spun back in. Danny held her close, planting a kiss right next to her earlobe. Mindy gasped as he spun her back to the regular position.

Now knowing what she was doing, Mindy took a second to appreciate her dance partner. Danny was good. Like, _really_ good. He looked so confident and sexy. She had no idea his hips could move that way. He smiled, clearly in his element. Mindy loved seeing him like this. She loved their banter, of course, but nothing compared to these moments.

"What?" Danny asked, noticing her staring at him.

"Nothing. Just appreciating the view," Mindy replied, smiling. Danny looked down, embarrassed for a second.

"What, me and my weird body?" Danny smirked, recalling a previous conversation.

"Yeah, your weird, totally-not-smokin body," she said, ceasing to dance and moving in towards her boyfriend.

"So you like to watch me dance," Danny whispered smugly, his breath on her cheek.

"No, I _love_ watching you dance," Mindy replied devilishly. Danny pulled her in close, crushing her lips. The song ended and they broke apart. A ballad began, causing the dance floor to couple up and sway. Danny grabbed one of Mindy's hands, the other on her hip. He smiled, holding her close.

"Thank you Danny," Mindy gave him a kiss on the cheek as they slowly rotated. "This has been a wonderful Valentine's Day." Danny smiled. He loved making her happy. "You're welcome," he replied, spinning her around and dipping her. She let out a little squeal as Danny pulled her back up.

"You ready for part three?" Danny asked as the song ended. The couples clapped, applauding the live band.

"Part three?! Danny, you didn't have to do all of this!" Mindy replied, not looking the least bit sorry. Danny smiled, knowing she was elated.

"I know I didn't. But I want to make you happy. And if any day is a Rom Com day, it's Valentine's." He winked at her. Mindy smiled, holding his hand as they moved off the dance floor.

* * *

"Um…Danny? Am I missing something?" Mindy asked as she looked around. They were standing in the middle of JFK near Terminal 1. While not completely empty, there were still quite a few people milling around, waiting for their flights home to see their loved ones.

"No, this is where I meant to take you." Danny smiled secretively. Mindy looked confused. The cab ride over had been…strange. Danny was sweating like a reality tv star and kept reaching into his pocket. Mindy had wondered what was driving her boyfriend to be a nervous wreck. And this terminal…did _not_ explain it.

"Okay, well, I guess this is…nice?" She asked, turning around slowly. She had made it a full revolution when heart jumped into her throat.

Danny kneeled on the ground in front of her, small velvet box in hand. He opened it to reveal a princess-cut diamond ring. Mindy clutched her chest, unable to breathe.

"Mindy Lahiri," Danny began. "I love you so much. I love that you know as much about pop culture as I know about architecture. I love that when you're annoyed with me, you get this little wrinkle between your brows. I love how you get involved in everybody's business. I love that you make me watch cheesy rom coms and leave the apartment on weekends and drop my towels on the floor every once in awhile. And, I thought, I dunno," he shrugged, "that you deserved a Big moment. I know you wanted the Empire State Building," Mindy shook her head with tears in her eyes, "but that's not our place. Our place is here. At the airport. Well, not really the airport. On a plane home from the West Coast. But this was the best I could do. Min, I was in love with you on the way back from Santa Fe. I was in love with you when you came back for me at my Dad's. When that turbulence hit, I knew. I knew I didn't want to live another second without you by my side. Whenever I'm on a plane, I know I'm coming home. To you.

So I ask: will you, Dr. Mindy Lahiri, do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" He looked up at her, all puppy eyes. Mindy could tell he was sweating through his jacket, waiting for her answer. A small crowd had gathered, waiting too.

"Danny Castellano." She smiled. "Of course I will marry you." She laughed as Danny broke out into beaming smile. He stood up and gathered her in his arms, spinning her around. He put her down, shakily slipping the ring onto her finger and catching her lips in his. They were both shaking from the adrenaline. They stood there amidst the cheering crowd, lost in the moment. After a few seconds, Mindy nodded to the onlookers, turning back to make out with her boyfriend. Ahem. _Fiancé_.

When they had finally calmed down, Mindy pulled a little bit away from Danny. "Well, I can't follow that," she said, laughing. "Your present is gonna seem so lame now."

"You marrying me is the best present you could ever give me," Danny said seriously, staring into her eyes.

"I dunno…this one is pretty great too." She looked devious. Danny laughed, giving in. "Alright. What's my present?"

Mindy reached into her jacket, pulling out a baseball glove. "I got it signed by Yogi Berra. He goes to my coffeeshop, so I bought him a latte. Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Mindy smiled as she handed Danny the mitt. He gaped, glancing between her and the glove. "First of all, I refuse to believe that Yogi Berra drinks his coffee anyway but black. Second of all…you. are. Amazing." He gathered her up in another embrace, spinning her around. Mindy laughed, happy.

"So you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"Do I like it? I _love_ it." Danny whispered, leaning in to kiss her. They stood there, blissfully happy in their bubble. Mindy glanced around them at the unlikely scenery. Never had she imagined that she would be getting engaged at JFK. Times Square, maybe. But JFK? Oh, how Danny had changed her life for the better.

"Do you know where I got the idea for the proposal?" Danny asked, still holding onto his fiancé.

"No, where?" Mindy asked, racking her mind for any terminal-specific memories.

"_Love, Actually_. You finally got me with your cheesy movies." Danny smiled, not sounding upset at all.

"Well, good. Cuz you have many more viewings to look forward to," Mindy replied. She glanced around the terminal one more time, taking in the scenery. This was Her Place now. Forever. She smiled at Danny, pulling her prince charming behind her.


	2. Mardi Party

**A/N: I tried to wait until actual Mardi Gras, but that's Forever away and I just wanted to post this now. Different point in time, different storyline for this one shot! Please leave reviews and such! I seriously read them all multiple times. I love them :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Happy Mardi Gras!" Mindy cheered, tossing beaded necklaces as she entered the office.

"Thanks Dr. L!" Betsy said, grabbing a purple one and swiftly placing it over her head, smiling.

"Necklace, Danny?" Mindy held one on the tip of her finger. She beckoned to him, making it swing towards his chin.

"The only necklace I wear has a cross on it," Danny replied, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Ugh, you're such a bummer. Mardi Gras is fun! You get candy, jewelry, and alcohol. It's like Valentine's Day, without the reminder of being single." Mindy said cheerily.

"You're not even in New Orleans," Danny shook his head, walking back towards his office. Mindy followed.

"So what? Harry Styles is on another continent and that doesn't stop us from dating."

"You're not –" "Shhhh." Mindy interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. "Anyway, the point is that it's a holiday and I plan to celebrate it to its full extent."

"What're you gonna do? Go to some bar wearing a sparkly green dress and a mask?" Danny chuckled, sitting down at his desk.

"Well, I found a couple places that have Mardi Gras theme nights," Mindy replied, perching on the edge. Danny batted her off.

"So you're gonna get drunk with a bunch of strangers." Danny narrowed his eyes at her.

"Danny, it's so much more than that! There'll be beads, and dancing, and okay, yes, a couple of colorful drinks. You should come!" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"No, the whole party thing is more your scene," Danny waved her off, shrugging. "I'll just go home and watch a documentary on it. I'm sure the History Channel's got something playing tonight."

"Danny." Mindy walked around the desk, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are not a grandfather yet." She smiled and straightened up. "It's decided. You're coming out with me." She turned around, exiting confidently.

"I'm not wearing any necklaces!" Danny shouted after her, nervously nodding at a patient passing by. He quickly shut the door before Mindy could wrestle him into anything else.

* * *

"You should really lock your front door, you know," Danny said as he walked into Mindy's room. She screamed, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Danny! You _have_ to _knock_! Your Italian family may have been paranoid about what goes on behind closed doors, but in my house, we respected privacy."

Danny used Mindy's mini-rant as a chance to evaluate her wardrobe. She _was_ wearing a sparkling green wrap dress, plus a pair of sky-high golden heels. He smiled, loving how well he knew her.

"Danny? Are you listening to me?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The party starts in half an hour," she explained, putting on some heavy-looking chandelier earrings. He smirked at her tilted head as she tried to put them through. Her hair fell in a curtain past her shoulders, and he could already smell the telltale citrus aroma of her shampoo.

"What?" Mindy asked, straightening up and pulling the edges of her dress down.

"Nothing," Danny replied, folding his arms. "Just enjoying the spectacle that is you getting ready."

"Well unfortunately for you, it is almost over. Here, can you zip me up?" Mindy turned her back to him, sweeping her hair away from her neck. Danny slid the zipper up the length of her back, breathing in her perfume. He sighed. Mindy turned around, breaking him from his reverie.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She grabbed her clutch from the nightstand. Finally done preparing, Mindy realized what Danny was wearing. "Danny! Jeans and a denim tshirt? This is a Mardi Gras party we're going to, not a Bruce Springsteen concert."

"Show. It's a show." Danny corrected. He held out his arms. "And what's so wrong with denim? It's an American fabric. The stuff of cowboys." He put his hands on his hips, proud.

"Whatever, Texas Ranger. Let's go." Mindy grabbed his elbow and led him out of the apartment, excited for the festivities that lay ahead.

* * *

"It looks really crammed in there, yknow, I think I'm just gonna head home-" Danny began, turning away from the club entrance.

"Oh no you don't," Mindy stopped him, grabbing his hand. Danny glanced down and back up, Mindy letting go quickly. "You're already dressed, you're already here. We're going to celebrate Mardi Gras and that's final." She turned back around, walking up to the bouncer.

"Hey there. So me and my friend-" she gestured towards Danny "have two tickets to get in. Under Lahiri?" She looked up at the giant that guarded the door. He skimmed his clipboard, grunting in approval. Mindy beamed, pulling Danny along behind her. He swallowed as he skated by the muscle-bound man.

He immediately regretted entering. The music was deafening, and it was so dark he could barely see two feet in front of him. If it weren't for Mindy holding onto his hand, he would've been lost in the crowd in a split second.

After a few painful minutes of tug-of-war, they ended up near the bar.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, pulling out his wallet. "What?" Mindy asked, already bouncing to the music. Danny leaned in close. "What do you want to drink?" "Oh, something fruity. Something with mango!" Mindy nodded, shouting. Her breath tickled his ear and Danny quickly retreated.

"Okay. I'm gonna go -" Danny gestured to the bar. Mindy nodded, already busy staring at the extravagant decorations. There were streamers from wall to wall, sparkles all over the floor and everyone, and beads draped from every surface. Danny glanced back as he pushed through the crowd. He could tell that she was in heaven.

"I'll have a Sam Adams and a Mango Tango," Danny shouted at the bartender, shrugging at the fruity drink's name. The guy nodded in reply, preparing the order. Danny turned around to see a dark figure in front of Mindy. She was nodding and smiling up at him, still bobbing to the beat.

The bartender pushed the drinks across the bar, Danny throwing a bill at him. "Keep the change," he said as he rushed towards Mindy.

"This guy bothering you?" Danny asked, sizing up his competition. He handed Mindy the drink, moving in close to put an arm around her.

"Um, no, Zach was just telling me about his job as a party planner." Mindy shifted out of his grasp, hiding behind her hair to give him a look that screamed "what-are-you-doing"?

"Yeah, I planned the Macy's Day Parade and -" Danny cut him off. "Yeah, that's real nice buddy. Sounds interesting." Danny's tone conveyed he thought it was anything but.

Taking the hint, Zach turned to Mindy. "Well, maybe I'll see you around…later." He nodded towards Danny, making his exit.

Mindy turned to her instigator. "What was that for?!" She cried angrily.

"What? The guy was hitting on you and you looked uncomfortable, so I came over here. Jeez, you should be thanking me." Danny shook his head. He knew she hadn't been displeased with Zach's presence, but _he_ was.

"Ugh! Whatever. It's fine, Danny, I'll just be single for the rest of my life. When they find my body in my apartment two weeks after I've died, think back to this moment." She turned away, sipping her drink, but a little smile peeked out. Danny smirked, knowing she wasn't really mad at him. He guided her away from the bar and back towards the pandemonium of the dance floor.

* * *

Danny was actually enjoying himself. He'd forgotten what it was like to be "young". What, 30 was the new 20 right?

"Danny! Dance!" Mindy demanded, jumping up and down in the crowd. Danny shook his head. "Come on!" she protested. "I know you can! I saw you burning up the dance floor when the practice went clubbing!"

Danny scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He'd forgotten about that. He just couldn't help himself; he'd taken dance lessons when he was younger and the talent'd never left.

Mindy didn't give him a chance to think it over. She pulled him close, smiling in anticipation. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, but began to dance.

"Ohmigod! Danny you're so good! It's like watching Dick Van Dyke be Beyonce's backup dancer!"

Danny scoffed at her backhanded compliment, but didn't stop moving. He was really getting into this now. His swung his hips in time with the music, concentrating on staying on the beat. Mindy continued to jump up and down in front of him. He shook his head. "No, here. We're dancing to Zydeco music. Let me show you."

He grabbed her and pulled her close, tucking her into his side. She let out a little squeal of surprise but quickly mirrored his actions. When he would swing forward, she swung back. Soon they were spinning around, not caring that they were grazing the backs of the twenty-somethings grinding on each other. Mindy laughed as Danny twirled her out and back in, so her back was to his front.

"Try to follow me." He whispered in her ear, He moved his feet, holding her tight so she would have the balance to do the same. A shiver ran up Mindy's spine as she tried to concentrate on dancing and not the man pushed up against her, teaching her the ways of Mardi Gras. She was feeling awfully close to saying something when the music changed. Danny swung her around to face him, laughing.

"So? What do you think of the _real_ Mardi Gras?" Danny asked, smirking.

"It was alright," she replied. She hoped it was too dark to see her burning face. She searched the room for inspiration. They needed a topic change. "Look, Danny! A stage!" Mindy jumped up and down and pointed. Over the crowd, Danny could see the platform. Lit up by purple, green and yellow lights, a young woman danced to the club Zydeco music. At the edge of the stage lay a basket oozing candy and necklaces. Mindy turned to Danny.

"Danny. Ohmigod. She has the necklaces. It is not officially Mardi Gras until I catch a necklace!" She started to shove through the crowd towards the stage. Danny followed after, apologizing to those pushed aside.

Mindy cheered once she reached her destination. "Mardi Gras!" She cried, jumping up and down. The dancer noticed, bending down towards the basket. She grabbed a handful of beads and tossed them in Mindy's direction. Mindy, holding her now-empty glass, missed the catch.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, turning to Danny. "Here, hold my glass." She turned around, scanning the floor for the lost prize.

"I thought it only meant something if you _caught_ the necklace," Danny smirked.

"Oh, whatever," Mindy waved him off. "Oh! There they are!" Mindy bent down to retrieve the beads. Danny was appreciating the sight in front of him when-

"OW! DAMMIT! OH, GOD!" Mindy snapped back up, clutching her right hand with her left. Danny instantly became worried. "What? What? What happened?"

"Someone stepped on my hand!" Mindy cried, waving it around. She whimpered with pain.

"Hold on a second, just let me-" Danny shoved the glasses onto the stage with a look of disapproval from the dancer. Danny ignored her, turning back towards Mindy. He caught her hand, stopping her injury dance.

He examined it. There was no blood, so she was lucky on that count, but it did feel like there might be some internal damage. Danny, resisting the urge to kiss her hand, looked at Mindy. "We're gonna go to the hospital."

"What? Danny, no! We just got here! And I didn't even get my necklace!" Mindy replied, upset. Danny quickly ducked down, used his arm to block a sliding pair of legs and rose again with a necklace in his hand.

"Here, see? You got a necklace. Now it's time to go get that hand checked out." Danny pushed past her, grabbing her uninjured hand. He quickly shoved through the crowd and out into the open air, hailing a taxi.

* * *

"Hey, how you feelin?" Danny asked, walking into the exam room. Mindy stared miserably at her left hand, several fingers taped together.

"Okay, I guess. He said he thinks my middle finger may be broken. Don't," Mindy stopped Danny before he could make any jokes. Danny nodded, chuckling. "Anyways, he says I just need to keep them taped for awhile and they should be fine." Mindy sighed.

"Aw, come on, that's not too bad. Could've been worse. It could've been your writing hand," Danny offered sympathetically.

"But now I can't wear an engagement ring for awhile! What if I meet Mr. Right and I can't even accept his proposal?" She sounded so distressed.

"Well, first of all, I would hope that you wouldn't get engaged that quickly," Danny joked, nudging her. "It's only gonna be a month or so before you're better. And secondly, what about Harry?" Danny smirked.

"We have an understanding," Mindy smiled, happy Danny was playing along. "Unfortunately, Harry and I have decided to take a break to focus on our careers. I've got babies to bring into this world, and he's got music to teach them the ways of love." She sighed dramatically.

"Alright, Casanova, let's get you out of here." Danny shook his head, laughing. "Why don't we go get you a soft pretzel?"

"I think that would be the perfect ending to my Mardi Gras celebration," Mindy smiled, following after him. He grabbed her right hand, smiling, giving her her precious beads. She ran her finger along the plastic, already reminiscing. Then she squeezed his hand tight and followed him out, turning the lights off as they exited.


	3. Luck of the Italian

**ST PATRICK'S DAY**

"What's that, Dr. L?" Betsy pointed at the green piece of paper Mindy was taping to the fridge in the breakroom.

"Oh, just a little flyer announcing our St. Patrick's Day celebration!" Mindy smiled wide. "The bars are going to be crazy, so I figured we could just buy the booze and do it at my place! Plus I have wifi."

"I can't wait!" Betsy clapped excitedly before a look of fear flashed across her face. "I don't have to drink a whole bottle of blue stuff again, do I?"

Mindy shook her head. "Not quite, my ambitious little chugger. This time, it's green!" Betsy whimpered a little. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to drink it. There will be beer and other cocktails too." Betsy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought we said you couldn't advertise your Scandal marathons at the office anymore," Danny gestured towards the flyer, grabbing an apple and biting in.

"Scandal comes on on Thursdays, Danny," Mindy and Betsy shared a look. "Anyway, this is different. Monday is Saint Patrick's Day!"

"I don't celebrate Saint Patrick's Day out of despite for the Irish." Danny narrowed his eyes, bitter.

"Well you're gonna have to get over that. It's a practice-wide party at mi casa, and you are baking the cupcakes!"

Danny stood up quickly. "What? Why did I get assigned cupcake duty?"

Mindy shrugged. "Because you're the only partner who can bake. Jeremy would eat them all before he got to the party, and I'm pretty sure Peter thinks an electric mixer is a networking event. You're all that's left."

Danny groaned. "Fine, fine! I'll make the cupcakes. But I refuse to recognize them as a symbol of Irish celebration."

Mindy smiled. "Great! Me and Peter are going to get the drink supplies tonight, and we're all set!" She paused. "Oh, and Danny, I already bought you something for the cupcakes." She reached around the fridge. "Green frosting!" She held it out towards Danny. He grabbed it from her, rolling his eyes and retreating into his office. Mindy and Betsy giggled, admiring the flyer once more.

* * *

Mindy opened the door, loud music already blasting in the background. "Hey Betsy! Come on in!" She hugged her briefly, taking her coat.

"You look so festive, Dr. L!" Betsy nodded in appreciation. Mindy smiled.

"Green _is_ my power color. I had to go all out!" She gestured to her shamrock earrings and headband and adjusted the lining on her leprechaun skirt. Betsy laughed, and upon seeing Jeremy, moved into the living room to say hello.

Mindy was just about to close the door when she heard someone shout "Hey!" She opened it back up.

"Danny! You're here!" She took in the green sight before her. "Ohmigod Danny! They look delicious!"

"What, me or the cupcakes?" Danny smirked. Mindy rolled her eyes but smiled. "The cupcakes, doofus. But you look nice too." She opened the door wider and kissed him on the cheek as he entered. Danny looked abashed, moving quickly into the kitchen to put the sweets down. Mindy followed.

"So are you ready to party like it's Pierce Brosnan's birthday?" she asked, watching as Danny micromanaged the positioning of his cupcakes on the tray.

"Just because he's Irish, that doesn't mean you get to use him to sponsor your little event." Danny gave her a look. "Don't belittle James Bond that way. And I dunno, Min. I'll probably just have a beer or two. I don't feel like going crazy tonight."

"Oh come on, Danny! Live a little! It's Saint Patricks' Day, and I know for a fact that you don't have an appointment until 11 tomorrow."

Danny threw his head back. "What did we say about getting my schedule from Betsy? Privacy, Min. A man's gotta have some!" He smiled, however, not looking too distressed.

"Well let's get you started anyway!" Mindy cheered. She turned around and grabbed a beer off the counter. Danny started to protest but she pushed it up to his lips, forcing him to swallow.

"Jeez, Min, how much have you had already?" He wiped the alcohol off his lips.

"Just a couple shots and something called a Lucky Leprechaun!" She shrugged. Danny shook his head.

"Why don't you take it easy for now." He eyed her warily.

"Fine, Dad, I will." She sighed. "But you have to promise me you'll drink an Irish Car-Bomb with me later!"

"You know that drink's offensive to the Irish, right?"

"What?" Mindy looked confused. "Oh, coming!" She shouted over her shoulder at someone requesting her presence. "Don't forget. Later!" She briefly squeezed his shoulder before turning away.

Danny took the time alone to appreciate the party. Mindy really had gone all out. There were streamers everywhere, green plates and cutlery, and enough shamrocks to fill Yankee Stadium. Not to mention there was some cheesy CD blasting classic "Irish" music. He was sure she'd bought it off Ebay. Either way, it was a nice setup.

Peter walked up to Danny. "Brosef! How's it hangin?" He slapped him on the back.

"I'm good," Danny replied, taking another sip of his beer. He shuddered, pulling back to look at the label. Smithwick's? What was this crap?

Peter laughed. "Yeah, the bud ain't too great, but the liquor lineup is off the _chain!_"

Danny shrugged. "I think I'm good," he replied, stomaching a few more sips. Peter shrugged. "Whatever you say man. I'm gonna go see if I can get one of these fine temps to taste my lucky charms, if you know what I mean." He winked, forcing Danny to give him a high five as he walked off. Danny shuddered.

He watched Mindy as she bounced from group to group. She really was an amazing hostess. She knew what the people wanted, and she gave it to them.

Mindy noticed him staring and waved. She said something to the group she was talking to and walked over to Danny.

"Danny, are you still on that same beer? You're not even doing Saint Patrick's Day Right!" She looked at him, disappointed.

"I don't see why we need a special day to devote to drinking," he replied. "If I want to drink, I can drink any day."

"Yeah, but can you drink with _these_ on?" Mindy grabbed something from behind her and placed it on Danny's head. Danny reached up and grabbed the item. It was a leprechaun hat. Really cheesy. He checked it out for a second before placing it back on his head.

"No, I guess I can't." Mindy beamed up at him, reaching to straighten the hat. Her arm brushed his cheek and they both froze, staring in each others' eyes.

Mindy took a deep breath, shaking off the moment. "Okay. I can tell. It's time for the Irish Car-Bomb!" She turned around towards the living room. "Who's ready for the Irish Car-Bombs!" Danny shook his head as the rest of the apartment cheered. Mindy turned around, clapping in excitement. "Peter!" She called. "Help me get them ready!"

Peter saluted, breaking off from a pack of young women. "Sorry ladies, duty calls." They expressed their regret as the watched him walk off towards the kitchen.

"Where are those girls from?" Danny stopped Peter as he passed by. "Heaven?, " Peter shrugged, continuing on his way. Danny shook his head once more.

Mindy and Peter managed to whip up 15 drinks in as many minutes. Danny was amazed.

"Here you go!" Mindy handed him one glass of beer, giving him a full shot glass for the other. She returned with her own. "Now, you have to drink it quickly before it curdles. You drop the shot in and then chug!" She looked Danny in the eyes. "Okay?"

Danny nodded. What was he, 20 again? The things Mindy got him into. He shrugged. Mindy took that as consent. She turned to the rest of the party. "Alright, everybody. Chug or gulp whatever you have on three! Ready? ONE….TWO….THREE!"

She plunked her shot glass into the beer and began to shotgun. Danny, staring at her in amazement, forget to drink his own. Mindy slammed her glass down on the counter, proud, as Danny attempted to finish his before it curdled.

"Oh, Danny. Too slow!" Mindy patted him on the back. Danny nodded. "What can I say? You're better at drinking than I am." He smiled wickedly as Mindy smiled back. She cheered, causing the rest of the guests to cheer in response.

It was 1 AM before people started to filter out of the apartment, expressing their thanks and telling Mindy how much they loved the party. The liquor was half gone, there was no beer left, and Danny's cupcakes were destroyed. Mindy considered it a job well done.

"Bye, Morgan, see you tomorrow! No, you don't kiss anybody under a shamrock. That's mistletoe at Christmas." She shook her head, backing up as he closed the door. She turned around to evaluate the damage. Heaving a big sigh, clearing some space for her to plop down on the couch.

Then she heard a cough coming from the kitchen. She glanced up. Danny was wiping the counter, picking up the remnants of his dessert.

"You don't have to do that," Mindy walked over, grabbing his arm mid-swipe. Danny smirked.

"Well, someone has to. I know you're just gonna go pass out and wake up to this in the morning."

"That is true. Well, I'll start now I guess, since you so subtly suggested it." She rolled her eyes at him, teasing.

Mindy grabbed a half-full cup of beer and started drinking. "Min! Is that yours?" Danny asked worriedly.

"No, but I figure why let it go to waste? I trust everyone that was here," she replied lazily.

"Oh yeah? Then who were those girls Peter was talking to all night?"

"They're some of my mentees. I figured that if they met Peter and knew _he_ was a gyno, they would see that even they could do it too." Danny laughed. "Nice." Mindy nodded in acceptance.

They cleaned in silence, enjoying being productive. It wasn't long before Mindy's apartment was restored to its stylish state. Satisfied, they leaned on the counter to appreciate their work. Danny turned around and grabbed two cupcakes, handing one to his partner in crime. Mindy smiled her thanks, licking icing off her finger. Danny ate his own cupcake quickly. The clock chimed 2 AM.

"Well, I guess I better be going." Danny stood up, dusting off his hands. "I'll leave what's rest of the cupcakes." Mindy hopped off the stool and walked over to him.

"Thanks, Danny. They really were delicious." Danny shrugged, modest. "At least this time they didn't get destroyed before anyone could appreciate them."

"Yep." Mindy started to rock back and forth. Danny caught her, holding her upright. "You okay?" He searched her face, fear splashed across his own.

"Mhm." She took a deep breath. "Hey Danny. Can I ask you something?"

Danny guided her to the stool and nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Danny let go of her for a second, amazed that didn't sway off the stool on her own. "What?"

"Can you kiss me?" She asked again. Danny held his breath. "It's Saint Patrick's Day. Kiss me, you're Irish." She smiled.

Danny laughed. "No, Min, it goes, kiss me, _I'm_ Irish."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned into him. Their lips met, soft with exhaustion and alcohol. Danny breathed in the smell of liquor and icing around them. He didn't care about streamers caught in his shoe or the icing he was now smearing down Mindy's back. He was in heaven. They stopped for a second to breathe. Mindy smiled against him.

"I guess the Irish aren't so bad." Danny breathed, their foreheads touching.

"It was just your lucky day," Mindy replied leaning into him once again.

And with that, Danny made a mental note to pray to Saint Patrick on Sunday.


	4. The Sweetest Thing

**A/N: I know this is a week early, but I was too excited to wait! This chapter is also part of phunkybrewsterspen's Operation Tonic Water :) enjoy! Something sweet for my sweets! xoxo**

* * *

"This looks delicious Betsy," Mindy smiled, placing the cake on the table with the other desserts. She stepped out of the way as kids ran towards it, excited to taste what lay beneath the pastel icing.

"Well, I know how much you love your sweets," Betsy smiled. "I'm just glad we could get everyone together to celebrate Easter!"

"Me too! You guys really are my second family," Mindy replied, squeezing Betsy's arm affectionately. "And my first," she added, spotting Danny across the yard. "Babe! Betsy's here!" She waved him over.

Danny jogged to the dessert table, smiling widely. "Hey Bets. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Dr. C. When's the Easter egg hunt start?"

"Should be any minute now. We're waiting on Morgan and Tamra to arrive. They're supposed to be bringing the Easter bunny outfit for pictures later."

Mindy paused. "Are you sure Morgan said _outfit_? I thought I heard him stop at bunny…"

Danny's eyes widened.

"You know what? I'm sure he said outfit. It'll be fine," Mindy waved it off, but Danny continued to look like he wasn't breathing.

"Danny, relax. If Morgan did bring an actual _live _bunny –" she glanced between Betsy and Danny, who seemed equally skeptical, "then we can just lock them in the bathroom. You know how Morgan is about animals."

"I guess you're right," Danny shrugged. He checked his watch. "We better get started anyway. I'm sure there will be plenty of eggs for Cheyenne when they arrive."

"Everybody gather round," Mindy announced, turning towards the small crowd gathered on her front lawn.

A small, brown-hair girl ran up to Danny, latching on to his leg and sucking on her thumb. Danny smiled and rustled her hair. He bent down to her level, straightening out her dress. "Let's be quiet and listen to Mommy," he whispered, smiling at his wife. Mindy beamed back.

"Thank you, everyone, for being here today. It makes me so proud to say that Shulman and Associates is truly a family and not just a practice." Murmurs and cheers sprung forth from the crowd. "That being said, this is the Easter egg hunt. Take no prisoners!" She laughed as Beverly nodded seriously. "Do we all have our baskets?"

She glanced around the crowd. Betsy and Jeremy stood on the side, both holding little baskets Mindy assumed Betsy'd made herself. Betsy smiled back, rubbing her slightly protruding belly.

Mindy moved on to Peter and Sasha, who were both abstaining from the competition in favor of the open bar. _Some things never change_, Mindy shook her head. At least Peter had finally found someone whose wardrobe matched his own. They looked like a J. Crew ad, sporting matching salmon shorts and pale purple shirts. Peter's even had a little Easter egg on his. Mindy nodded appreciatively.

Finally, she settled on Danny. Danny, her husband, the love of her life, the father of her child. He smiled back at her, glancing down at Piper as she pulled on his baby blue shirt. Mindy felt her heart threaten to burst. She was so happy.

Danny knew the look in her eye. He flicked his own towards the waiting group, reminding her of her duty. Mindy smiled her thanks as Danny grabbed Piper's hand, showing that they were ready.

Mindy took a deep breath. "The rules are the same as every year: There are 50 eggs, and 1 golden egg. Whoever finds the golden egg wins the grand prize. On your mark…get ready…get set…go!" She announced, watching as everyone flew in opposite directions. Danny picked Piper up, carrying her around the yard and pointing to various locations.

"I guess this shindig's alright, for someone I know used to party hardy," Peter said to Mindy as he made his way over to the table. Mindy shrugged, grazing on a Peep.

"I know it's not as crazy as I used to like it, but life's different now," Mindy looked over at Danny and Piper grabbing an egg from under the mailbox. "I've got a family. I've got it all."

"Yeugh," Peter shuddered, shaking his head. "I did not come here to be disgusted. I came here to get day drunk and eat an unhealthy amount of chocolate."

"Well don't let me stop you," Mindy allowed, holding her arm out towards the dessert table behind her.

"Thank you," Peter replied sarcastically, loading up his plate with sweets.

The egg hunt was well underway when a white passenger van screeched into the cul-de-sac. Tamra, Morgan and their daughter Cheyenne all tumbled out, Cheyenne running to meet up with Piper.

That's when Mindy realized the Tookers had brought another guest.

"His name is Randolph, and I have to have him back to the mall by four," Morgan explained as he walked up to Mindy. He was carrying a white bunny rabbit that was fidgeting in his arms.

Tamra rolled her eyes. "I told you, Morgan, Danny said _suit_! You know, for Jeremy to dress up in like the creepy pedo he is?"

"Hey, wait a minute –" Jeremy protested before being silenced by Betsy shoving a cupcake in his mouth. He chewed happily, content. He was a sympathy eater, gaining all of Betsy's pregnancy weight for her.

"Well, I had to call in a favor from a friend, so now we have Randolph," Morgan reiterated. "Although he didn't pee on the way here, so he's gonna need a potty break. You don't mind if we use those flowers, right? I heard that urine's really good for the soil." He walked off towards Mindy's mailbox, setting Randolph on the ground by her tulips while he put on his leash. Mindy sighed, giving up.

"How are you Tamra?" she asked. "Can I get you anything to drink? Soda, tea, citrus water?"

"I'm good, finished catching up on Sleepy Hollow last week. But why you gotta have fancy water? What's wrong with the normal kind?" Tamra asked.

"It's what's kept Jennifer Anniston looking so young!" Mindy claimed, offering her a glass.

Tamra grabbed a Coke instead, walking towards Beverly, who was digging in Mindy's garden looking for eggs. Mindy rolled her eyes. The egg hunt was on, and that was her final responsibility. Danny would take care of the rest.

"Hey baby, find a lot of eggs?" Mindy asked, walking over to Piper.

"Mommy, I found a pink one an' a green one an' a blue one' an a-"

"We've found a lot of eggs so far," Danny summarized, smiling.

"Wow, I'm so proud of my girl!" Mindy beamed, tickling Piper's sides.

Piper giggled. "Mommy, stop! We gotta find the gold egg!"

"Oh, that's right. Where do you think it is?" She asked, looking out across the lawn.

"I dunno. That's why we gotta look!" Piper replied, already exuding some of her mother's attitude. Mindy laughed, picking Piper up and kissing her cheek. "Alright little one, then let's look." She turned to Danny. "I've got her, if you wanna go get the other thing ready."

"Yeah, sure," Danny nodded, pinching Piper's cheeks. "Be good for Daddy. I'll be back soon," he promised, giving Mindy a peck and waving as he walked towards the house.

"Bye bye Daddy!" Piper waved back, attention already back to her mission. "Over there!" She pointed to one of the bushes. "Mommy, let's go over there!"

"Okay, here we go." Mindy carried her towards the vegetation, letting her loose to poke through the leaves.

"Found one!" Piper cried, victorious. "But iss weird, Mommy." She held up a rock.

Mindy chuckled. "That's not what we're looking for, baby. We want colorful! Or shiny. Remember: diamonds are a girl's best friend." She looked Piper in the eyes.

"Diamons are a gir's bess' friend," Piper repeatedly faithfully. "Over there!" She pointed again, this time in the complete opposite direction. She set off running, Mindy following after her.

"I got it! I've got the golden egg!" Beverly cheered, holding up something tiny.

"What is that?" Mindy asked, squinting.

Jeremy gagged. "Beverly, that's your golden tooth."

"Oh! I was lookin' for that!" Beverly smiled, jamming it back into her mouth. She laughed, continuing her search while the rest of the company shuddered.

"Wait, I found it!" Cheyenne moved to the front of the lawn. In her hand she held the single golden egg.

"But I wanted to find it, Mommy," Piper buried her head in Mindy's shoulder, beginning to cry.

Mindy patted her back. "Oh, don't worry honey. There's always next year. And don't forget, we have cake for later!"

"Mmm cake!" Piper cheered, colored eggs already forgotten. She dried her tears on her Easter dress, Mindy making a mental note to check The Couture Baby's website for more sales.

"So what do I win?" Cheyenne asked, walking up to Mindy, impatient.

Mindy put Piper down for a second, walking over to the dessert table. She pulled something out from underneath and held it behind her back.

"You get...your very own Easter bunny!" Mindy held out a big stuffed rabbit.

"Aww, but I already have Randolph!" she whined.

"Cheyenne, don't you start. Thank Mrs. Castellano for the prize."

"Thank you, Mrs. Castellano," Cheyenne repeated begrudgingly. She did snuggle up to the stuffed animal after a minute, however, looking pleased with herself.

"Well, that concludes the egg hunt," Mindy gestured towards Cheyenne. "Dinner will be ready in just a second, but first-"

"Did someone say colored eggs?" Danny announced, carrying out a large platter of hard-boiled eggs. Balancing on top were several boxes of food coloring and cups for water.

"No, you see, Dr. C, she said egg _hunt_. We really need to get your hearing checked out. I know you're getting up there in years – "

"I'm in my thirties!" Danny cried, setting the platter down on the cleared table.

Morgan help up his hands. "You can lead a horse to an ear specialist but you can't make him hear high pitches."

"I don't think that's how the phrase goes," Betsy interjected.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's it," Morgan pondered for a second, shrugging.

Danny shook his head. "It doesn't matter because my hearing's fine. Anyway, everybody, it's time to color the eggs! Make sure to use the white crayon to write your name on your egg, and then dip it in whatever color you'd like. There are plenty of eggs, so there should be two each."

Danny heard a muffled choke behind him. Turning around, he saw Jeremy stuffing several eggs into his pocket, two already de-shelled.

"One each," he amended, sighing. Jeremy shrugged apologetically. The kids squealed, running towards the table. The parents helped make sure not too much color was spilled, placing the eggs in Tupperware to dry.

"What're you drawing on yours?" Danny whispered to Mindy, nudging her.

"You can't see yet!" She pulled her egg back, still drawing. She finished up, dipping it in the red dye with a spoon. After a few minutes, she held it out to Danny.

"Four." He smiled knowingly. He leaned in, kissing her briefly despite the company.

"Ewww! Gross, Mommy and Daddy!" Mindy and Danny chuckled, leaning down to help Piper with her own egg.

It wasn't long before Danny checked his watch again. "Dinner's ready!" he announced, gesturing for everyone to join him inside.

After a few minutes of fitting booster seats and rearranging, finally everyone was seated. Danny smiled down at Mindy from the head of the table, Piper grabbing her mother's pinky.

"Well, I would just like to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot to me – to us," he amended, "that you could all come out and celebrate Easter as a family. Let's give thanks," he announced, bowing his head.

"Dear heavenly Lord, thank you for bringing everyone together today. Thank you for this delicious food, these great people, and all the children. Thank you for keeping Shulman & Associates safe. In your mercy, Amen." Choruses of "amen" rang out across the table as everyone waited for the signal to start.

"Alright, dig in! Mangia!" Danny declared, getting up to slice the ham. Mindy beamed, looking around the table at all of her loved ones. There was no place she'd rather be.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Have something too sweet?" Piper asked, noting the tear rolling down her mother's cheek. Mindy quickly wiped it away.

"The sweetest," she replied, blowing kisses to Danny across the table. She took a bite of her mashed potatoes, basking in the glow of her family.


End file.
